


Longing

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amour interdit, Canon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun était attendrissant et plein de charmes. Un petit sourire, un battement de cil et une moue boudeuse et Junmyeon succombait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

La faible lumière de la chambre éclairait la silhouette allongée de Sehun sur le lit, le plus jeune occupé à lire et relire son texte en chinois. Sehun prenait très au sérieux son apprentissage du chinois, espérant ainsi pouvoir communiquer plus facilement avec les fans lors de leurs concerts. Junmyeon était très fier de lui. Sehun était peut-être le plus jeune du groupe mais il s'investissait énormément pour ses fans et travaillait dur pour les satisfaire. Il était pour tous un exemple à suivre.

Junmyeon s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte pour l'observer, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux. Etendu au milieu du lit dont les draps étaient défaits, Sehun récitait ses phrases lentement, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la prononciation ne lui convenait pas. C'était tout simplement adorable.

Junmyeon lança la serviette mouillée sur une chaise et s'approcha ensuite du lit lorsque Sehun énonça la même phrase pour la cinquième fois, visiblement frustré de ne pas réussir à la prononcer. Le leader se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas et offrit un sourire amusé à son compagnon de chambre, lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est 感谢你为这个好时机 (merci pour ce bon moment). Dit-il simplement.

Sehun fit la moue et répéta la phrase, refaisant les mêmes fautes de prononciation. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et tapa des pieds, agacé.

\- J'y arrive pas. Grommela-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de revoir ton texte, tu auras tout le temps de le faire avant le concert tu sais. Commenta le leader. Il n'est que dans une semaine !

\- Je sais mais je veux que ce soit parfait. Confia Sehun, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Et ce sera parfait. En attendant, il est tard, tu devrais te reposer. Sourit Junmyeon, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sehun grogna et tenta de déloger sa main mais Junmyeon ne se laissa pas faire et continua de le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire s'échappe enfin de la bouche du plus jeune. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il se tortillait sous Junmyeon pour se dégager de son emprise.

\- Hyuuung ! Arrête ! Allez ! Gloussa-t-il. Ça chatouille !

\- Il n'y a pas de Hyung qui tienne ! Chantonna le leader, ravi de revoir un sourire orner le visage de Sehun.

Lorsque Junmyeon le laissa finalement tranquille, Sehun était essoufflé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son t-shirt de travers, mais il souriait. Ses joues rosies et son regard amusé rassurèrent le leader qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Sehunnie. Dit-il affectueusement.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et continua de sourire, ses yeux plein de malice brillant dans la quasi obscurité de la pièce. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant quelques secondes, puis Sehun roula vers lui, passant sa jambe par-dessus les siennes, se collant ainsi à lui. Il alla même jusqu'à attirer Junmyeon contre son torse, glissant sa main dans les cheveux encore humides du leader.

Celui frissonna tandis que la peau nue de leurs bras entrait en contact puis ferma les yeux sous les caresses du plus jeune. Sehun avait toujours été tactile, que ce soit avec lui ou bien avec les autres membres du groupe. Il n'était pas le bébé d'EXO pour rien.  Junmyeon resserra son bras autour de la taille de Sehun et glissa ses doigts sous son haut fin pour caresser la peau chaude de son dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient souvent un même lit et il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'endorment ainsi, étroitement enlacés.

Laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, Sehun se pelotonna contre son leader, enroulant bras et jambes autour de lui, le gardant prisonnier. Junmyeon se laissa faire, bien sûr. Il se laissait toujours faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sehun de toute façon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Sehun serait toujours spécial pour lui, le plus jeune était bien trop mignon et attachant ; les membres le comparaient souvent à un petit chaton d'ailleurs.

Sehun était attendrissant et plein de charmes. Un petit sourire, un battement de cil et une moue boudeuse et Junmyeon succombait. Même lorsque Sehun lui faisait des reproches ou s'énervait, se lançant dans un monologue sans fin, il était tout de même adorable. C'était très difficile, voire impossible, pour Junmyeon de véritablement se fâcher ou d'en vouloir au plus jeune.

Sehun laissa échapper de petits bruits tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Junmyeon, obligeant le leader à enfouir son visage contre son cou. Le plus jeune sentait bon et sa peau était douce, Junmyeon ne se lassait pas de le câliner. Bien qu'il soit bien plus grand et plus imposant que lui, Sehun semblait toujours plus vulnérable dans ses bras.

\- On devrait dormir. Proposa le leader, sa voix étouffée par la peau du plus jeune.

Celui-ci frissonna lorsque les lèvres du leader effleurèrent sa peau, puis il se dégagea lentement de lui. Junmyeon lui pinça la hanche et se redressa pour finir de se sécher les cheveux dans la salle de bain, il ne voulait pas dormir avec les cheveux mouillés. Sehun en profita pour ranger ses cours de chinois et se glisser sous les draps pour jouer avec son portable.

C'est assis contre la tête de lit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, que Junmyeon le retrouva. Il se traina jusqu'au lit et s'y jeta, manquant de peu d'écraser les jambes de Sehun au passage. Celui-ci lui frappa les fesses et posa son i-phone sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger correctement sur le lit.

Le leader, qui était étalé sur le ventre, papillonna des paupières, luttant pour rester éveillé. Sehun se rapprocha de lui, coinçant l'oreiller entre sa joue et son bras et l'observa silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? Rétorqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Junmyeon sourit, habitué à ce que Sehun lui réponde de façon insolente.

\- Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même...Se moqua-t-il.

\- Idiot. Répondit le plus jeune, souriant.

Un petit silence se fit et Junmyeon se sentit tomber dans les bras de Morphée mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse réellement s'endormir, Sehun posa sa main sur sa joue, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu devrais pas dormir sous les draps et pas _sur_ les draps ? Tu vas avoir froid et tu dormiras mal après. Conseilla le plus jeune, quelque peu inquiet.

Junmyeon était extrêmement frileux et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Jongin lui-même disait que leur leader lui faisait pitié lorsqu'il dormait recroquevillé dans son lit.

\- Tu me réchaufferas. Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux de Sehun s'étaient écarquillés et une jolie teinte rosée était apparue sur ses joues pales. Junmyeon sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas...Junmyeon se frappa mentalement. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Sehun ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé, sa main toujours posée sur la joue du leader. Celui-ci se lécha la lèvre supérieure et couvrit sa main de la sienne.

\- Hyung...Souffla Sehun.

\- Juste...Chuchota Junmyeon, ne terminant pas sa phrase et se redressant sur son coude.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Junmyeon s'écrasèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste mais appuyé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage et il cligna des yeux, confus. Le leader se recula légèrement, frottant son nez contre le sien, puis déposa un autre baiser au coin de sa bouche, puis sur sa mâchoire, glissant vers son cou.

Le plus jeune le laissa faire, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, ne réagissant pas tandis que Junmyeon colla son corps au sien, écartant le drap et glissant ses mains sur son torse à peine couvert par son t-shirt. Le leader déposa une myriade de baisers papillons sur la peau exposée de son cou et du haut de son torse, sa bouche effleurant ses clavicules et ses épaules tendrement.

Lorsque Junmyeon tira sur le tissu pour dévoiler un de ses tétons, Sehun le stoppa net avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses lèvres dessus. D'une main contre son torse, il le repoussa gentiment, se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Junmyeon écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta vivement, comme pris en faute. Il se recula le plus loin possible et se passa la main dans les cheveux, regrettant son attitude.

\- Désolé. Dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

\- Non. Je...C'est rien. Souffla le plus jeune, baissant les yeux sur le matelas.

Lorsqu'il les releva, il surprit le regard de Junmyeon sur son torse. Embarrassé, il se hâta de remettre son t-shirt en place et de remonter le drap sur son corps pour le cacher. Comme s'il avait été giflé, Junmyeon déglutit bruyamment.

\- Sehun, je-

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Le coupa-t-il, souriant timidement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû. Insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Junmyeon savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû profiter ainsi du moment, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sehun était là, allongé à ses côtés, à moitié nu, presque offert à lui. Junmyeon n'était qu'un homme, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se laisser tenter, les choses seraient trop compliquées s'ils se laissaient aller à leurs sentiments et pulsions, mais plus les mois passaient et plus il était difficile de résister.

Sehun, en plus d'être attachant, était foutrement sexy et désirable. Les courbes de son corps, les expressions de son visage, sa peau pale, ses yeux rieurs, sa démarche, son torse finement musclé, sans parler de ses cuisses, de ses bras ou encore de son délicieux postérieur. C'était une véritable torture pour Junmyeon d'être si près de lui et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, l'enlacer ou bien le plaquer contre un mur pour le dévorer.

Mais il ne devait pas. Sehun et lui s'en étaient fait la promesse. Et bien que le plus jeune ait flanché de nombreuses fois, bien qu'il se laisse également tenter et qu'il joue parfois avec le feu, aucun des deux ne devait franchir la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- C'est rien tu sais. Murmura Sehun, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- On ne doit pas. Soupira Junmyeon. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- C'est difficile aussi pour moi...Confia Sehun.

Junmyeon le fixa longuement et lui offrit un sourire, rassuré. Sa poitrine se serra devant l'air triste et plein d'espoir de Sehun, sachant pertinemment que son visage affichait les mêmes expressions. Tristesse, envie, culpabilité, regrets. De nombreux sentiments les habitaient.

\- Je suis désolé. Répéta Junmyeon.

Il était désolé de ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires pour Sehun, désolé de le désirer, de l'aimer pas comme il le devrait, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser librement, de ne pas pouvoir le posséder et le faire sien. Junmyeon était désolé d'être un adulte responsable. Désolé d'être le leader d'un groupe constamment sous le feu des projecteurs. Désolé de n'être qu'un homme. Désolé d'être si faible face à la tentation.

Sehun attrapa sa main posée entre leurs deux corps et la serra. Son regard était inquiet. Il connaissait Junmyeon par cœur, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il ait deviné les sombres pensées qui se dessinaient dans son esprit.

\- Hyung. Chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien.

La main chaude de Sehun contre la sienne, son regard sincère et candide, son sourire, ses mots réconfortants...Le cœur de Junmyeon se réchauffa. Il inspira un bon coup et hocha la tête, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Sehun.

\- Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il, laissant tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller.

Ils se sourirent, s'observant en silence, puis fermèrent les yeux tour à tour. Tout allait bien. 


End file.
